The present invention relates to a system for drawing the open air indoors, which is used for cooling and warming the rooms of a building respectively in winter and summer, and still more used for ventilating the rooms through every season.
To warm the room of a building in a cold district and the like in winter, a fuel burning type of heating apparatus such as a stove, etc., provided indoors has previously been used in such a condition as to close the rooms. For this reason, the rooms are subject to air pollution. In addition, when the open air is drawn directly indoors as it is necessary to ventilate the room frequently, a temperature in the room falls suddenly owing to the cold open air.
To overcome such disadvantages, it is desirable to employ a special apparatus for heating directly only the open air to be drawn indoors. However, such a case brings about a problem of the remarkably increased cost of heating.
Besides, there has previously been proposed an indoor heating system of a type utilizing solar heat, for example, a system structured so as to suck and transfer heat indoors by means of films of heat absorbing material mounted on the external surface of the walls of a building. However, there are few occasions of receiving solar heat in a cold district and the like in winter, so that the type system conduces no desirable effectiveness owing to the low efficiency of heat absorption.
On the other hand, in summer is widely used a compact room air cooling apparatus, but it has disadvantages of a difficulty to cool a room especially in the mid-summer, and a sudden rise in the room temperature on ventilating. Additionally on increasing the operating rate and hour of the apparatus, a problem of the remarkably increased cost of heating is brought about.